The present invention relates generally to a handle device, and more particularly to a handle device that will hold several small plastic bags commonly used at grocery stores and other convenience markets.
It is common for individuals to attempt to transport many articles it one time; often this is accomplished by placing several articles in bags. These bags most often have handles attached to them for ease of transport. However, in many instances an individual will attempt to carry several bags at a time.
One example includes trips to the local grocery store where purchases are placed into plastic bags for the customer to transport home. Though the bags are convenient for carrying several articles, generally more than one bag is necessary to include all purchases made. This necessitates the customer attempting to carry several plastic bags, often weighted down with many items. Attempting to hold these bag in the user""s bare hands can be painful and difficult.
It is known in the art to use a holder or handle upon which several bags may be placed. These handles are ergonomically designed so as to allow for ease of use and reduce strain on the user""s hand. One type of prior art holders simply provides a space which may contain the bags and which is then grasped by the band. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,575 discloses such device; however, devices similar to these are not very ergonomic and are bulky and provide little additional comfort. Another method includes attaching a hook to a larger handle such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,306. Though these devices provide a slight increase in ease of use, they are limited as to the amount that they can carry and provide little in the way of securing the bags onto the handle. A final device provides a locking mechanism as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,323. This final locking handle, however, is no longer one continuous piece. Rather, the locking mechanism is a separate ring that is not permanently integrated into the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that creates a platform into which bag handles may be securely locked. It is an additional object of the present invention to reduce stress on the user""s hands when carrying several bags. Additionally, the present invention provides the device in a unitary construction of a durable medium that is long wearing yet flexible enough to allow a fully integrated interlocking mechanism.
Further area of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.